


What Date?

by dezloves



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Date, Ice Skating, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SNS Secret Santa 2016, SasuNaru - Freeform, i hopre im doing this right, if not im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezloves/pseuds/dezloves
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke out on a date. But it doesn't go as planned. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift from the 2016 exchange. It's a bit rushed cause I had to get it done quickly for someone whose santa bailed. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't Naruto or any of the characters
> 
> I have no beta

Naruto was getting a bit nervous now. He’d realized it almost as soon as the other had agreed, but decided to go along with it if it meant getting the other to get here in the first place. I mean, don’t get Naruto wrong, he wasn’t going to force Sasuke to go on a date with him. But if the raven happened to think this was one of their friendly group outings who was Naruto to correct him? He never said all their friends were coming too. Sasuke had just assumed. Though now that he thought about it, Naruto probably could’ve done a better job at asking his best friend out.

* * *

 

2 days ago

The two of them had just had lunch with a few friends. They whole time Kiba had been a pain in the ass, making innuendos and giving Naruto those looks that said ‘do it already’. Naruto had been trying to ask out Sasuke all week! But he kept backing out the last second. Kiba wouldn’t be letting him get away with it much longer, not after he had been complaining about his crush on the bastard for the last month and a half! So with that, once everyone had gone their separate ways, Naruto called out to Sasuke to finally go for it.

“Hey Sasuke! Wait up a sec.”

“Hn?” Naruto laughed at the common phrase(grunt?) the Uchiha threw at him.

“So you know about that ice skating rink downtown?”

“Hn.” Sasuke talk for yes.

“Ah, yeah. Well would you like to go? It will be fun! We could go Saturday if you want.”

“Sure, what time?” Sasuke finally turned to him, the blondes heart already beating faster with excitement. He had a date with Sasuke!

“Oh! Um, around one good for you?”

“Alright, I’ll see you guys then. Bye.”

With that Sasuke raised a hand and walked on towards his car leaving Naruto there in a daze. He had said yes! Sasuke said yes! On Saturday he was gonna see us guys—

WAIT.

**NO**. _**Nononononononononono** **!**_

* * *

 

Damn it! Naruto huffed a breath as he paced outside the skating rink. Should he just cancel? What if Sasuke didn’t see him like that? This would be even more embarrassing than just being rejected! What if—

“Dobe. What are you doing?”

Naruto would deny he screamed no matter how many times you asked.

“H-hey! Oh look you’re here! Alright let’s go inside then!”

“What about the others?”

“Others? Oh! Um, well you see…”

“They aren’t coming are they?”, Sasuke inquired, eyebrow raised in question.

“Uuuhhhhhhhm, nonotreally.” All of Naruto’s words ran together in his embarrassment.

“Naruto. Is this? Was that you asking me out? Is this supposed to be a date?”

“Mhm.” Naruto nodded and refused to make eye contact with those black eyes that he knew were focused on his face. This was such a stupid idea.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I know that! Look if you want to leave that’s fine but you don’t hav—“

“ _Leave_? After you finally ask me out? You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Come on let’s go inside.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and led them both inside. Soon enough they were both putting on their skates and heading towards the ice. So Sasuke had known this whole time? Of _course_ he did. Naruto should have known. That bastard knew everything! All those moments when Sasuke would do something that embarrassed him as he attempted no to let his feelings show suddenly made so much more sense. All the touching and suddenly intense situations had been on purpose!

“You knew!”

Sasuke stepped onto the ice and turned around, hand on his hip. “Of course I knew. You aren’t exactly the best at hiding how you feel. I just never wanted to rush it, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t have fun with it.” Sasuke sent a smirk Naruto's way.

“Bastard!”

“Do you always insult your dates?” Sasuke continued using his sarcastic charms, nearly sending the blonde onto his ass.

They had a fun time. Naruto almost worried that it was just because they were friends, but the suggestive looks Sasuke threw at him every once in a while told him that no that was not it. They also told him that there were probably going to be many more dates to come. As Naruto completed a simple spin that he wanted to show Sasuke the other responded by doing some sort of jump that looked way too complicated to have learned on your own like Naruto’s simple trick. That’s when Sasuke informed him that he used to do ice skating. Almost went professional! Trust him to be good at this too. But as Naruto stood and watched Sasuke move elegantly on the ice he felt content. Sasuke had always been graceful and pretty. Naruto was happy to learn a little bit more about him. It made him feel closer to Sasuke. He hoped this would only continue, them learning more about one another. Sure, he liked Sasuke, but the man had always been sort of an enigma. Usually only letting Naruto in a little at a time. Naruto respected that, and never pushed. He knew he was already just as special to Sasuke and the man was for him. They had always had a special bond.

“Are you just going to stare at me the whole time, or are you going to be involved in this date?”

Naruto shook his head and laughed as he skated over towards Sasuke. Standing eye to eye a mere inch away from kissing him.

“Sorry. I just still can’t believe how pretty you are.” Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto in the chest.

“Shut up idiot. I can still beat you’re a—“

He was cut off by Naruto leaning in to kiss him. It was a quick kiss. A hint of more to come.

“Hey, we can’t all be almost pro skaters! I’m tired of constantly trying not to fall on my ass. Wanna go out to eat? And just to clarify it’s definitely a date.” Sasuke huffed out a quiet laugh.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to here what you think! This is my first time posting so I hope I did it right. Also I'm on tumblr as dez-da-narusasu-addict if you wanna check it out :)


End file.
